Simplemente Jelsa
by Beatlesrockfan1999
Summary: Elsa, después de haber huido del reino de Arrendelle, se encuentra con Jack Frost, el espíritu de la diversión, que estará ahí para ella mientras enfrenta sus problemas, la ayudará a cambiar al mismo tiempo que le pondrá un poco de diversión a su vida, y quizá poco a poco, empieze a cambiar el sentimiento que tiene el uno del otro.
1. Introducción- Let it go

Holaaaa! ésta es mi primera historia, nunca habia escrito antes, así que espero que les guste, y si ven que algo me está fallando, diganmelo para ver en que puedo mejorar, graciaaas :D

Introducción.

-¿Por qué todo esto tuvo que pasarme, justo hoy?

Elsa, muy recientemente coronada reina del pequeño pueblo de Arendelle, miraba desde el balcón de su gran castillo de hielo, hecho por ella misma, hacia el vacío. Tenía la vista clavada en las enormes y nevadas montañas solitarias.

Recientemente había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y, según la tradición, debía ser coronada reina, ya que era la hija mayor de los ya fallecidos reyes de Arrendelle.

Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza increíble, decepción, angustia, pero sobretodo, miedo. Toda su vida había estado encerrada, ocultando sus poderes de cualquier persona ajena a ella, incluyendo a su hermana, Anna, con la cual no tuvo contacto por mucho tiempo.

El viento cada vez rugía más fuerte, los copos de nieve caían con más intensidad. Elsa hundió las manos sobre su pálido rostro, y se puso a sollozar.

Es cierto que a muchas personas no les gusta estar acompañadas de otras, pero Elsa, justo en ese mismo instante, sentía una paz inmensa de estar alejada de toda esa gente con la que había pasado cosas horribles, apenas unos momentos antes.

Elsa poseía unas facciones increíbles, hermoso cabello rubio claro, brillante, largo y sedoso, peinado con una elegante trenza que le llegaba casi a la cintura, ojos notablemente grandes, azules profundos, excelente figura, alta, con un vestido azul turquesa de hielo, cuidadosamente detallado, la envidia de cualquier adolescente que quisiera sobresalir en la sociedad de hoy. Pero tenía un defecto: no era normal. Poseía un poder con el que era capaz de hacer hielo y nieve, cualquier cosa que fuera. Podía sonar increíble, pero las personas no creían que fuera así: la veían como un monstruo.

¿Quién en el mundo podría entender por lo que estaba pasando esta reina del hielo? En el día de su cumpleaños, cuando debía de salir al mundo exterior, después de tantos años de ocultarse y haciéndole pensar a su hermana que era alguien horrible, haciéndola sentir rechazada, cuando lo único que quería era protegerla de ella misma. El día tan especial, en el que se convertía en alguien importante; el día en el que todo se tenía que arruinar.

A causa de una discusión, con su algo inmadura hermana, todos descubrieron lo que ella en realidad era; alguien diferente. Pero, nadie reaccionó bien. La acusaron de muchas cosas, bruja, hechicera, todo tipo de maldades. Todos se apartaban de ella con terror, pero, nadie reflejaba más pánico que ella misma.

¿Quién podría saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo? Solo un chico. Con los mismos poderes del hielo que Elsa, con preocupaciones, un poco menos leve que las que ella tenía, un chico, que quería ser visto por todos.

Jack Frost.

Capítulo I- Let it go.

Jack Frost seguía sentado en el mismo lugar que frecuentaba casi todas las noches.

Su algo alborotada cabellera blanca se movía a causa del intenso viento que hacía. Se encontraba reflexionando acerca de que podría hacer al día siguiente para poder llamar la atención de alguien, cosa que se había encontrado haciendo desde hace ya casi 300 años.

Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Bien, el era un guardián. Elegido por hombre de la luna, poco después de su muerte, causada por haber salvado a su pequeña hermana de caer al agua helada. Al empujarla evitando que sucediera el accidente, el hielo se había partido, ocasionando su caída en lo más profundo del lago congelado.

Después de haber surgido del agua, y que su apariencia haya cambiado drásticamente, incluyendo su cabello, anteriormente castaño, además de nuevo vestuario que era una chaqueta azul marino con detalles nevados en los hombros, y un pantalón café con cintas al final de éstos, quedando descalzo, pronto descubrió que era capaz de crear, gracias a un bastón que usaba cuando era humano, nieve, ventiscas heladas, bolas de nieve, y que podía invocar al viento, haciendo que él se elevara por los aires

Pero había un gran problema: Nadie podía verlo. La gente lo atravesaba como si fuera una especie de espíritu. Eso era porque, no había alguien que creyera en su existencia, o que él era el causante de los días nevados y las frías ventiscas.

Y después de 300 años de estar intentando de todo para poder llamar la atención de alguien, nada había funcionado. Su única compañía era su viejo amigo, hombre de la luna, con quién frecuentemente se comunicaba.

-¿De dónde vendrá todo éste frío? No recuerdo haber causado una ventisca cómo ésta, y lo más extraño es que estamos en verano… - dijo Jack en un susurro, mientras sentía cómo el viento helado le daba en todo su bien formado cuerpo- supongo que puedo ir a echar un vistazo…

Apenas terminó de decir esto, invocó al viento al tiempo que éste lo elevaba muy alto. Jack seguía las heladas corrientes de aire, acompañadas de pequeños fragmentos de hielo, en busca de la posible causa del intenso frío.

Ya había pasado un largo rato, Jack estaba muy desubicado, hasta que llegó a una zona por la que no había estado anteriormente. Había una larga hilera de grandes montañas, de todos tamaños, pero había una que resaltaba por su enorme elevación. Todas estaban cubiertas por un manto blanco, y el viento parecía haberse intensificado más.

Jack fue descendiendo poco a poco, al tiempo que miraba extrañado a su alrededor. Había alcanzado a observar un bosque completamente congelado, y una pequeña población, mucho más lejos que el bosque, que se encontraba igualmente helada.

Es imposible que haya tanta nieve en ésta época del año- observó Jack.

Empezó a caminar por la montaña nevada, cuando sus oídos percibieron una voz. Una hermosa voz, que se escuchaba muy cerca de dónde él estaba.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros, siguiendo la hermosa melodía, hasta que llegó a un costado de la montaña. Se podía ver el profundo abismo que se encontraba entre la montaña donde se encontraba y la que estaba a su lado. A lo lejos, pudo ver a una chica caminando sola entre la nieve, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho.

-¿Cómo puede andar por aquí sin congelarse? Será mejor que la proteja del viento helado- dijo, mientras agarraba el bastón mágico que poseía.

Utilizando de nuevo el poder del viento, se acercó a ella, hasta que quedó a unos cuantos metros de dónde se encontraba.

Se quedó pasmado ante lo que observó.

Además de tener el cabello notablemente claro, rubio pasando a blanco, (muy parecido al que él tenía) unos ojos azules completamente hermosos e hipnotizantes, un rostro pálido y angelical, la chica estaba creando copos de nieve, utilizando sus manos, al tiempo que entonaba unas palabras que Jack jamás olvidaría:

**Libre soy, libre soy,**

**No puedo ocultarlo más,**

**Libre soy, libre soy,**

**Libertad sin vuelta atrás**

**¿Qué más da? No me importa ya**

**Gran tormenta habrá…**

**El frío es parte también de Mí.**

No estaba seguro de que era lo que más le impresionaba: la radiante belleza de la chica que tenía en frente, o el hecho de que estuviera creando hielo, sólo con sus manos, algo muy parecido a lo que Jack podía hacer con su bastón.

Observó, todavía aturdido, cómo la joven se alejaba lentamente, cantando, y en un movimiento, creaba unas hermosas escaleras de hielo.

-Yo nunca podría hacer eso con éste bastón- observó, con un extraño brillo asomándose por sus ojos.

Estuvo un rato observando cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, hasta que no pudo más, y pensó en acercarse hasta un punto en el que se podría decir, que estaba al lado de ella. Pero no había problema, el estaba seguro de que no podría verlo. Cuando estaba por emprender el vuelo hasta ella, sucedió algo que lo impresionó mucho más de lo que había estado hace unos momentos.

La hermosa joven estaba creando un castillo de hielo sólo con sus manos, igual que las otras cosas, que surgía del suelo, e iba aumentando de tamaño con cada movimiento que hacía. Movía una mano, y un hermoso detalle invernal aparecía adornando el castillo, después movía la otra, y un enorme candelabro se formaba instantáneamente en el techo. Jack entró por una de las ventanas, pero antes que pudiera exclamar de emoción por lo bien detallado que estaba el castillo helado, se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que pudo ver.

Ésta vez no sintió emoción, ni se impresionó, si no que tuvo una sensación que él no recordaba haber sentido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

La chica se soltó el peinado que traía, que era una especie de trenza enrollada en la nuca, y le quedó una larga trenza brillante con detalles invernales. Su vestido, anteriormente negro con algo de verde, y apagado, se volvió un impresionante vestido azul brillante, con algunos copos de nieve y una hermosa capa, y unos tacones de hielo que relucían con la luz del Sol. El vestido tenía una abertura que la hacía relucir la pierna, y eso la hacía ver endiabladamente sexy. La forma en la que comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón de su ya terminado castillo, hizo que Jack tuviera un irresistible impulso de volar hacia ella y abrazarla lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitiera. Jamás, en toda su ya muy larga vida, había visto una chica tan increíblemente hermosa y llena de vida cómo la que tenía ante sus ojos.

No quería irse, quería quedarse con ella por siempre, pero tenía miedo de que no lo pudiera ver, que era lo más seguro. Mientras ganaba la valentía para acercarse, pudo observar que la chica, no se veía más bien feliz, estaba bastante preocupada. Vio cómo salía hacia el balcón de hielo del castillo, y se quedaba viendo las montañas gigantes, al mismo tiempo que sollozaba.


	2. ¿Puedes verme?

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULOOO subido el mismo día que el primero jajaja, espero que lo disfruten :D Disculpen si está algo corto, así van a ser los capitulos, pero no se preocupen, van a ser bastantes ;)

Capitulo II- ¿Puedes verme?

Después de unos momentos de desahogo, La chica decidió entrar al hermoso castillo que ella misma había hecho. Jack miró a su alrededor, el castillo era en verdad una obra maestra, pero no había nada más que hielo y algunos detalles en las paredes, así que, en realidad, no había mucho que la joven pudiera hacer en él, así que, cómo adivinando sus pensamientos, ella movió nuevamente sus finas manos y en un instante su formó un pequeño banco helado muy cerca de una de las ventanas de la enorme morada, se sentó, y se quedó mirando un punto fijo durante un largo rato, hundida en sus pensamientos.

Jack se atrevió a hacer lo que tanto temía: Intentar hablarle.

Señorita- comenzó Jack- ¿hay algo en lo que yo le pueda ayudar?

Para la sorpresa de Jack, la chica levantó la vista, y su cara palideció al quedarse mirando justo el lugar dónde estaba él.

-¿pu…puede verme?- dijo con la voz temblorosa, después de un largo rato de estarla viendo fijamente a los ojos.

La chica no respondió, se levantó lentamente del lugar dónde estaba y acercó su rostro al de Jack, estudiándolo.

-Jack Frost… no puede ser, es…increíble- dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

Jack sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

-¿Me conoce?¿De dónde?¿Quién le habló de mí?- dijo Jack, cada vez subiendo más el tono de su muy masculina voz.

-Mi madre me contaba historias sobre ti cuando era muy pequeña- dijo con un tono nostálgico- y siempre creí en ti. Me parecía algo muy asombroso que existiera alguien que tuviera los mismos poderes invernales que yo. Así que nunca perdí la esperanza de que fueras real.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar algo así, señorita…

-Elsa- dijo, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar- soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, nunca se imaginó que la bella chica que lo estaba acompañando en ése momento, pudiera ser una reina. Instintivamente, se arrodilló y le hizo una reverencia.

-Su majestad…

-Oh, no, no- Elsa se estaba ruborizando- No tienes que hacer eso, Jack- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Usted es una reina, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Nunca me han gustado las formalidades, prefiero que me trate cómo si no fuera de la realeza.

-De acuerdo, Elsa.

Elsa se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambió la forma de actuar de Jack respecto a ella, pero al mismo tiempo, la hizo sentir mucho más cómoda.

-Por cierto, tienes un precioso nombre, nunca había conocido a alguien con el nombre Elsa.

-Oh, muchas gracias- Jack notó de nuevo ese rubor en las mejillas de la reina.

Lo que él no sabía, es que Elsa, desde siempre, había querido conocer a Jack Frost en persona, y para ella, era algo así cómo su amor platónico, y sentía algo hacia él muy parecido a lo que Jack sintió al momento de ver la transformación de Elsa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a hablar un rato?- le preguntó Jack a Elsa, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me encantaría, es lindo saber que no volveré a estar sola.

Jack no entendió a que se refería, pero la siguió sin decir palabra hasta el banco que anteriormente ella había hecho. Elsa alzó sus manos, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer otro igual con ellas, Jack la interrumpió.

¡Espera!- exclamó Jack- ¿podría intentarlo? Nunca he probado crear cosas con mi bastón, lo más que hago es volver un día caluroso, en un día con nieve y diversión.

-Por supuesto.

-Espera, sólo déjame agitar esto- dijo mientras movía su bastón.

Frente a ellos, apareció un trozo de hielo sin forma, el resultado de la magia que había hecho Jack. Elsa soltó una carcajada, y le tocó el turno a Jack de sonrojarse.

-Me impresionas- dijo Elsa entre risas.

-¿Estás burlándote del espíritu del invierno?

-¿Yo? Nunca- Empezaba a calmarse de tanto reir

-Que hermosa eres cuando te ríes- dijo Jack, mientras la miraba embobado.

-¿Ah?

- Es decir… eh… mejor haz otro banco de hielo para que podamos hablar.

Elsa obedeció, y los 2 tomaron asiento. Era una noche tranquila, así que estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Elsa le contó a Jack su problema, y Jack le dijo que la había encontrado por el viento helado que había sentido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me estuviste observando…mientras cantaba?

-Si… en realidad, iba a acercarme a ti desde que te vi por primera vez… pero me impresionaron mucho tus poderes… y tu belleza.

Jack se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir. Ya le había pasado hace unos momentos, pero seguía sin saber porque no podía controlarlo.

Elsa desvió la vista, y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Eres muy lindo…Jack. Y creo que tu entiendes muy bien por lo que estoy pasando.

-Completamente, Elsi.

A Elsa le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escuchar cómo la llamó Jack.

-¿Te puedo decir así? Si no te molesta….

-No, no, es perfecto… nadie nunca me había llamado así- dijo, mientras miraba los atrapantes ojos azules de Jack.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una competencia de bolas de nieve? Para que te relajes un rato.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso.

Jack cargó a Elsa con sus 2 brazos, mientras la ponía en una posición nupcial, y al instante se elevaron muy alto, Jack giró y salió volando por el balcón, con Elsa aferrando sus manos en la nevada chaqueta de Jack. Se sentía protegida estando en compañía del espíritu del hielo, y muy cómoda, también. Elsa alzó la vista y se quedó contemplando cómo el rostro de Jack brillaba con la luz de la luna, hasta que él bajó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. Los 2 apartaron la vista rápidamente, quedando con las mejillas encendidas.

Era algo increíble encontrar a alguien tan parecido a ti.

Aquí termina el capítulo xD pronto subiré el 3, tal vez me tardé porque he estado teniendo muchos proyectos escolares :c pero bueno, cuidense, nos vemos pronto! :)


End file.
